osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Boxing Mechanics and Lots of Fixes
This week sees a change to the boxing and deskulling mechanics in PvP as well as various bugfixes and further changes relating to the Kebos Lowlands. Players splashing on each other may now be attacked by other players after splashing for a certain amount of time, just as it works in DMM. We have also improved this anti-boxing mechanic to make it more effective. This will reduce the number of people who abuse the boxing mechanic with alts to protect their mains. This applies to the entire Wilderness alongside everywhere in PvP Worlds. Players who use the Clan Wars FFA portal to lose their skull will now regain it back correctly if they attack a player they previously skulled on. This is to prevent players leaving a fight to de-skull to come back and continue it unskulled. Similar to the change above, this applies to all worlds. The PvP World Rota will remain on B''' to make up for staying on A for four weeks over Christmas. '''Farming *The Farming guild's doors have been updated again. Players will now be able to interact with things in different tiers of the guild without being stopped assuming that they have the requirements to enter that tier. *Guildmaster Jane will now correctly tell the player they need to check the health of their cacti to complete their Farming contract. *Shift+click on the Seed box from Gricoller's farm now lets you empty it. *Players can more easily interrupt the repeated action when filling a compost bin. *The descriptions of allotments containing Snape grass no longer mention potatoes. *The auto-picking of bittercap mushroom patches is no longer interrupted by the Anima plant effect giving you a free mushroom. Kebos/Zeah *The dragon hasta (KP) is no longer tradeable. *The death protection value of the Dragon hunter lance has been increased. *The alchemy price of the Hydra tail has been reduced to 60k. *We've slightly tweaked the Wyrm animations to help assist those who are sensitive to flickering effects. *The hill north east of the Chasm of Fire no longer teleports players to the bottom when they try to go up it. *The Golden tench's combat stats now match the stats of other fun weapons. *Ents in the Woodcutting guild now correctly state which logs you receive from the Ent's carcass. *Several drawers in the Lovakengj area to no longer block tiles in front of them. *A door in the Lovakengj area now has the correct open/close options. *When receiving a Metamorphic dust drop from the Chambers of Xeric Challenge Mode, a broadcast will be sent to everyone in the raid much like when a player receives a unique drop. *The Boots of stone will now appear on the Slayer skillguide. *Hairclips will now work as Lockpicks when stealing artefacts for Captain Khaled. Mobile *The Pest Control shop interface has had its black background removed, since it wasn’t rendering well on Mobile devices and looked ugly for desktop users too. As part of this, the buttons have been made more responsive on both platforms. *The world switcher layout has been restructured to make sort buttons stay visible as the interface scrolls and increased size of the sorting buttons on mobile. *The Pyramid Plunder overlay on mobile is now positioned in the top left making it less obstructive. *The Wintertodt Boss next game countdown timer no longer displays when a game has started, this occurred when backgrounding the app on iOS and returning as the next round starts. *The Prayer tab on Mobile now has an info icon which when activated displays tooltip information on tap. *The Store Orb no longer overlaps the Castle Wars timer. Graphical Fixes *A render order issue with male snow imp leggings was fixed. *A stretching issue with the Christmas tree legs and Heavy ballista was fixed. *Arnold from the Piscatoris Fishing Colony has seen a physio in his spare time and had his neck re-positioned. *The Large spade has been slightly rotated to help avoid clipping with multiple hats and to increase value for PKers. *The inventory model of the Dragon pickaxe has been slightly adjusted to be consistent with all other pickaxes. *An issue with the 3rd age pickaxe special showing the incorrect pickaxe was fixed. *A piece of roofing in the Falador mountain mining shop was fixed. *Some broken trees to the West of the Legend's Guild were cleared. *We've updated the colours on Alfred's Barcrawl to make them easier to read on the beige parchment background, and listed the locations of any bars you've not already visited. *A minor gap on female abdomens when wearing the Anti-santa panties was fixed. *Issues with skin showing through hair while wearing the Deerstalker were fixed. *A stretching issue with the zombie trousers and Light ballista was fixed. *The inventory icon of Grimy snake weed has been changed to make it easier to differentiate between grimy and clean snake weeds. *The colour of the Saradomin and Ancient god pages have been adjusted to make them match their respective God books. Grammatical Fixes *Some spelling errors in the Kebos diary task list have been corrected. *Some grammar with the Iasor plant has been fixed. *A typo has been fixed in dialogue with Archeio. *A typo in dialogue with Jardric during Dragon Slayer II has been fixed. *The bartender's chat options in The Golden Field bar now call the selected dialogue. Other *Overlapping clicks on the minimap orb no longer also count as clicking on the minimap. *The Clear options on bank fillers have been switched round; Clear is now offered above Clear-all, so that players accidentally triggering this menu are less likely to wipe so much of their bank. *Players who have completed the Elite Ardougne diary can now opt out of receiving free sand from Bert each day by speaking to him, if they no longer want the free sand. They can speak to him again to re-enable the reward. *Progress in the Tower of Life pipe puzzles, will now be remembered if you exit out of the puzzle. *The way Sotetseg's orb's appear have been tweaked to help with the issue of them sometimes disappearing. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. For reference on the above content, check out the official Wiki. Mods Archie, Ash, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Gee, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Nasty, Roq, Ry, Sween, Tide, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team